1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shape measuring apparatus and a control method of the shape measuring apparatus, and relates to a shape measuring apparatus and a control method of the shape measuring apparatus according to, for example, scanning measurement.
2. Related Art
Scanning measurement by a coordinate measuring machine is classified into autonomous scanning measurement with an unknown scanning movement path and nominal scanning measurement with a known scanning movement path. In the nominal scanning measurement of them, a straight line, a circle, combination of the straight line and the circle, a cylindrical spiral which is combination of a circle and an axial straight line of a cylinder, etc. can be used as a known scanning movement path. In the nominal scanning measurement, measured data is acquired by capturing central coordinates of a scanning probe every measurement pitch during movement on these movement paths (Patent Reference 1).
Also, in the nominal scanning measurement, measurement parameters such as a movement speed in each section ranging from a starting point to an ending point of a movement path are calculated backward from the ending point of the movement path (Patent Reference 2).